<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Love You by sunwooluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229293">Let Me Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwooluvr/pseuds/sunwooluvr'>sunwooluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A LOT OF DIALOGUE, But Not Much, Fluff, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Polyamory, Soulmate AU, changmin centric, changmin is filled with love, chanhee protection squad, choi chanhee - Freeform, kim younghoon - Freeform, model younghoon, slight angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25229293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwooluvr/pseuds/sunwooluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU wherein everyone is given a soulmate ring when they turn one years old. The color of the ring specifies how their soulmate is feeling at that given moment - for example, a red ring means they're angry, while a blue ring means they're sad. </p><p>Unlike everyone else, however, Changmin was given an extra ring - he had two rings on his finger. Meaning two soulmates. One of the rings are consistently yellow, indicating happiness, while the other one is always a dark shade of melancholy red. </p><p>One day, Changmin bumps into an odd duo while grocery shopping, and at the moment the three of them touch their rings all simultaneously turn the same shade of pink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i live and breathe for bbangnyukyu and this is the result<br/>i plan on writing more parts of this trio !! just wanted to take a lil break from sunric :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today, one of Changmin's rings were yellow. It meant that one of his soulmates, whoever they were, seemed to be in a good mood. A warm feeling bubbled in Changmin's stomach. He felt so much affection for these people he hadn't even met yet. He eyed the yellow ring with an increasing fondness, one that he couldn't attach to anything else. The smile on his face was for his soulmates and his soulmates only. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, he cared for them so much, that he didn't even care about the fact that their relationship was unusual. Most people only had one soulmate, but Changmin had <em>two. </em></p><p> </p><p>He heard how the gossiping aunts used to talk about him. They'd sit on the park benches all scrunched up upon each other, whispering in each others ears so as to not cause a scene. But Changmin knew what they were saying even without the auditory confirmation from them, he could feel their stares. How whenever he'd talk to them, their vision would dip to his hands, causing a wave of embarrassment to rush through his body. He'd rush and hide his hand in his pocket, but it was too late: they've already seen his rings.</p><p> </p><p>He never once blamed his soulmates though, and the one thought that kept him going all these years was that <em>they must be going through the same thing, too. </em>While he got used to the stares, he just didn't like the judgmental look in other people's eyes. That pissed him off.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin always envied seeing others with their soulmates. They all had a love-struck look in their eyes, walking together into a field of flowers, and it made the tiny brunet envision holding someone in his arms, perhaps stargazing with them underneath the pristine moonlit night. Maybe they could count the stars, or draw the constellations. Or they could have a picnic with tiny little triangle shaped sandwiches, and Changmin would feed them the slices. He preened at the thought and fell back on his bed, his attention now drawn towards his other ring,</p><p> </p><p>His other ring was a dark red - as per usual. The color always concerned him. Red meant anger, disappointment, rage, negativity in general. One of his soulmates was the sun while the other was the moon. He just wanted to wrap them in a tight hug and tell them that things would be alright - he wished he could be there for them. Occasionally, the red would fade into a light lavender purple, indicating peace, and on those days were when Changmin found himself the happiest. It was like a mini present for him. </p><p> </p><p>From when he first learned about the concept of these so-called partners for life he imagined a life filled with happiness for him and his soulmates: the three of them would own a beautiful home, one with natural sunlight and skylights to let every single ray of sunshine cascade onto them. A gorgeous porch where they could spend the littler moments of life, where they could, say, watch their future children running around the greenery in their yard. Cocktails in hand as they cheered to each other, and a loving glint in their eyes just for them. </p><p> </p><p>It was things like that that Changmin looked forward to. But for now, gazing at his rings was enough for him. It simply was not time to meet the loves of his life, but just the knowledge that they exist was enough for the butterflies in his stomach to make a mess of him. He let out a heavy breath and gazed at his rings, holding his fist out in front of him. The sunshine leaking through his windows reflected onto the yellow ring, creating a pretty gold shadow, one that seemed to move with him, while the dark one casted a red tint that covered the room like a warm blanket. </p><p> </p><p>A loud yell brought him out of his daze. "Changmin!" Yelled his mom, to which Changmin groaned in reply. "Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Go to the store. We ran out of milk." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin couldn't say no to his mother. He could always lovingly think about his soulmates later. He bit the corner of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"...Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin immediately leapt out of bed, fixing the sheets he was laying on. He turned to glance at the clock on his nightstand: it read 10:35am. He had an alarm set for three hours later, but he slept through it apparently. It was summer time, so the time he woke up didn't matter much to him, though. He hopped on one foot towards his closet, as he was simultaneously trying to fit himself into a pair of jeans he nabbed from the dryer the other day. The jeans hadn't fully dried so the denim was slightly wet on his skin, sticking to his thin thighs. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the doors to the closet and jerked the hangers around. He was looking for a certain shirt in particular, one that caught his fancy online. It was a red button up, and it contrasted his pale skin quite well according to his friend, who was a certified fashionista, though he was the only person who said that about himself. He could visualize Hyunjae's pout in his head, the way he crossed his arms when Changmin teased him a little bit too much. Changmin giggled to himself, and his voice echoed throughout the small space.</p><p> </p><p>He squealed when he found the button up. He put it over his head, pulling the hem down so that it fit him snugly. Besides him was a pair of black gloves that he wore to cover his rings, and he quickly slipped them on. He looked at himself in the mirror, eyeing how he looked from the front and from the back. Changmin smiled at himself and put up a thumbs-up before walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. He quickly grabbed his phone off of the charger and stuck it in his front pocket. "Today was going to be different," he whispered to himself, one hand on the railing and the other on his phone. </p><p> </p><p>He could feel it in his gut. It was a strange feeling. At an early age, his mother told him about how the rings could influence his feelings, how they could even tell you whether your mates were near, and how if his bond with his soulmates was really in sync, the three of them could even speak to each other in their minds. He hadn't heard of such a thing happening in real life, but he always knew that if anyone could hear their soulmates in their head, it would be Changmin. No one else was this dedicated towards their soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>But the weird feeling part of his soulmate lectures were true, apparently. The gut feeling in his stomach felt foreign, sort of like the feeling he gets on the first day of school. Except mixed with the butterflies of meeting someone new.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed the unfamiliar butterflies away and focused at the task at hand. He saw his moms credit card on the dinner table, and next to it was a note. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I have to leave early today. Feel free to buy snacks if you want. Nothing too expensive, okay? You should already know that, though. And don't forget the milk!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have a nice day, Changmin! I love you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Mom :)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Changmin chuckled at the happy face she drew. That was so like her. He grabbed the credit card and looked outside the window, and in the distance he could see the familiar car that is his moms. Now it's just him in the home, and soon the sunlight will have no one to reflect on. He sat down to put on a pair of shoes and gathered up the rest of his stuff, leaving the house with a bag that consisted of his keys, his wallet, and a water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>He walked to his car and opened it, leaving his bag of stuff in the passenger's seat. He put his seat belt on and inserted the key into the car, and the crystal clear revving of the engine sounded like music to Changmin's ears. He put the car into drive and drove off in the direction of the market, with the bluetooth from his phone automatically connecting to the car. His favorite song was playing, and he hummed along to it, moving side to side in his seat. </p><p> </p><p>He was now in front of the store. It was a tiny farmer's market nearby, and the small family got a discount whenever they shopped there, so they always made a note to thank them whenever they were close by. Changmin looked around the market, eyeing the aisles for something he could buy for the owners as a sort of thank-you gift. <em>Some chocolates would do,</em> he thought to himself, still humming the tune from earlier.</p><p> </p><p>He walked to the candy aisle. It was filled bottom to top with various sweets of all shapes, colors, and sizes. There was an aisle solely for sweet candies, with the one next to it being dedicated for chocolates. It looked like a shrine. A tasty shrine. Changmin's mouth began to water as he glanced at all the chocolate bars in front of them. Inconspicuously, he whipped his head left and right, making sure no one was nearby. He grabbed a handful and put them in the shopping cart he grabbed, hoping that nobody would notice the <em>one, two, three, four, ..five </em>Hershey bars. </p><p> </p><p>Farther back into the aisle was the last one he was going to buy - he swore on it. Just one more, and he'd be done. He got onto his tippy toes and stretched his arm into the aisle, aimlessly patting the area in hopes to find the last chocolate bar. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you looking for.. this?" Said a quiet voice from behind the shelf. They slid the chocolate bar across the shelf, from one side to the other. "It was over here.." The bar was gathering a bit of dust, but it was still exactly what Changmin wanted. Changmin beamed. "Yeah! Thank you!" He shrieked and threw it into the basket, whistling happily while the other person raised their brow from afar. "It's still too early.." they muttered to themselves, looking down at the time on their phone, "how could someone be that happy? Whatever."</p><p> </p><p>The chocolate bar Changmin grabbed had peanuts, caramel, and it was covered in a white chocolate coating. If his mom knew how high spec the bar was then he was sure she wouldn't mind the ever-growing mountain of them in his shopping cart. A light bulb went off in his head as he remembered the initial reason he was there - his mother's request. He happily walked over to the milk section, which was a short walk away, inspecting the different cartons for the one he knew his mom liked to buy. He squatted down to read the small expiry dates. All of them looked like they went bad at the same time time, about two weeks away, which sounded good enough for him. </p><p> </p><p>He opened the door to the freezer and pulled out two cartons of milk, almost tripping as the weight of the two cartons began to overwhelm him. He placed them into his shopping carts with a thud, wiping a stripe of sweat away from his forehead. They were surprisingly heavy for two normal cartons of milk. <em>What the hell.</em></p><p> </p><p>A person at Changmin's side paused, glancing over when hey noticed someone struggling in the corner of his peripheral vision. They let out a forced cough, pulling on their collar and earning Changmin's attention. "Do.. do you need some help?" They asked, taking a carton from their cart and putting it into Changmin's with relative ease before Changmin could answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Milk is heavy.. I guess." They gave Changmin a sheepish smile, and Changmin smiled back. Like the goldfish. "Thank you!" He replied. "I don't usually go shopping by myself, this is sorta new to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too. Usually my dad buys all our groceries while I just sit in the car and listen to music." </p><p> </p><p>"You too?" Changmin enthused. "My mom didn't really trust me with grocery shopping, to be honest. Something about not being trustworthy around money." The stranger looked over at Changmin's cart, which was filled to the brim with chocolate bars, way more than the original six that he intended to buy. Raising his brow, he let out a snort. "Oh, I wonder why." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin, the sarcasm in the stranger's tone going completely through his tiny head, grinned. "Right?" </p><p> </p><p>The two of them continued to chat about small things, such as their day and their favorite songs. They learned that they had a favorite artist in common - Lee Jieun. Changmin didn't know many people who listened to her, so knowing that there was another person his age who liked her as much as he did made a weird feeling bubble in his stomach. They talked about the weather, how searing the summer sunshine was. There was a cool drift spreading throughout the market - especially being around the freezers, so Changmin didn't mind it all too much. But the other person seemed enthusiastic about it. </p><p> </p><p>"It's so hot out." They began, fanning themselves for added emphasis. "The amount of sweat on my forehead would've been enough to create a clone out of." Changmin laughed. "I don't think that's how cloning works." He liked their company, he decided. </p><p> </p><p>"Back to Jieun," the stranger resumed, "what's your favorite song by her?" Changmin contemplated the thought. He put a finger to his chin and hummed. After about five seconds of thinking, he opened his mouth to answer. "Glasses. It's so weird and funky. It makes me feel like I've been transported to another world." </p><p> </p><p>The stranger smiled so hard that Changmin worried about the state of his jaw. He squealed in pure delight, earning the stares of some passing shoppers.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god - I know right!? She's an amazing artist. Her whole album was a masterpiece."</p><p> </p><p>"A classic," Changmin continued. </p><p> </p><p>"A timeless classical masterpiece!" </p><p> </p><p>The stranger blinked, as if they were forgetting something. "Oh!"</p><p> </p><p>"My name's Younghoon by the way. I go to the local uni here. And you..?" </p><p> </p><p>Changmin put his hand out. "Changmin. I also go the local uni - CU?" The stranger, now known as Younghoon, shook his hand. He was wearing gloves, as everyone else did to cover up their soulmate rings. Changmin was no exception. His looked rough, though. Patchy almost. "Yeah! CU! I don't think I've ever seen you there though." Changmin shrugged. "It's a big campus."</p><p> </p><p>"And you're kinda small." Changmin gave him a playful shove. "Hey! I'm not that small." He pouted, and the boy, Younghoon, laughed. "Aw, cute." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin discovered a couple new facts about Younghoon. Such as how he majors in economics, while Changmin majored in dance. That explains why they never crossed paths, as their buildings were at completely opposite sides of campus. He learned that the boy was a year older than him, something Changmin was shocked to hear since he addressed his so informally earlier. He quickly apologized but Younghoon waved him off, insisting that it was "no big deal."</p><p> </p><p>He learned that Younghoon played the guitar, and that he was apart of a band with his friends. They played some small venues around the area, and he hoped to one day play at a stadium. "That's really cool," Changmin said, genuinely engrossed in their conversation. "I've always wanted to play an instrument."</p><p> </p><p>Red spread from the tips of Younghoon's ears to the button of his nose. "Thank you," he replied, softly. "Dance is sorta an instrument. It's like you're playing your body You have to like, practice, and stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin hummed. "Hmm. I never thought about it like that." </p><p> </p><p>The conversation grew dead as they became engulfed in a wave of comfortable silence. Unable to bear the silence, Changmin pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking the phone with his fingerprint. He went to his contacts and scrolled down, pushing his phone in Younghoon's direction. </p><p> </p><p>"I kinda have to go, but you seem nice, so..." Changmin placed his other arm behind his neck. He was a bit confident earlier, but that confidence dissipated fast. Younghoon got the hint and took the phone, inputting his details. "Got it." He smiled warmly at the younger boy, and Changmin could feel his heart skip a beat. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin awkwardly pointed behind him. "Well," he sputtered, "I  gotta, uh, yeah. Go. Text you later!" He pushed his cart in front of him and followed it. He was running late, anyways. He was just gonna ring his items up and go home, he decided, in addition to thinking about where he was gonna hide the mountain of candy he bought. <em>You know</em>, <em>maybe this is what mom meant when she said she couldn't trust me with money,</em> he thought. </p><p> </p><p>He rolled the cart over to the cashier. There was a really long queue, making Changmin groan in annoyance. Glancing over at the other registers, he saw that they were all just as busy. There were about five fully loaded carts in front of him. "Guess I'll just wait," Changmin said to himself, putting in one of his airpods. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually his turn to check his items out had come. The lady at the cashier gave him her customer service smile and Changmin gave one back, handing her his mom's debit card once she had placed all of his items (again, mostly candy) in his cart. "Would you like your receipt to be emailed as well?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the mini computer in front of her. "Sure," Changmin replied, the music in his ears blaring out any ounce of conversation that the lady tried to make. </p><p> </p><p>The cashier handed him his receipt. "Have a nice day, and come back soon." She said, without a single ounce of enthusiasm in her voice. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin pushed his cart towards the exit, eyeing the double doors that opened up before him. Noticing something in the corner of his vision, he squinted his eyes, and saw that there was a tiny drop of water on the windows facing the outside, which was then followed by another. There was then a triage of rain drops - one that he certainly did not expect. They plopped down one after the other, leaving no mercy for the average shopper who did not think it would rain today. The pitter patter of the rain cascading down the tin shingles of the roof created an uncomfortable noise that made shivers run up Changmin's spine. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin didn't bring an umbrella. It was sunny earlier, intolerably so. He didn't bother looking at the news reports either, as he didn't think the weather would take a full 180. Begrudgingly, he reached into his pocket once more and unlocked his phone, scrolling over to his weather app. To no one's surprise, it said that the weather would be the same as any other sweltering summer day, except for a round of thunderstorms during the afternoon. After that, the storm clouds would disappear, and it would look like summer again. </p><p> </p><p>He stood in the middle of the doorway, and the automatic doors kept opening and closing, unsure of what to do with the male that didn't move from that spot. Now Changmin had two choices:</p><p> </p><p>1) Run out in the rain and get sick because it's wet and cold, avoiding the road because he isn't quite used to driving in the rain yet, </p><p> </p><p>Or,</p><p> </p><p>2) Wait inside for the rain to stop.</p><p> </p><p>He picked the second option, and turned around to sit at one of the benches near the cash registers. But just as he was about to sit down, he felt the seat by either side of him become occupied as two people plopped onto the spaces besides him. He looked up in surprise at the sudden commotion, and gave them a shy smile. Changmin quickly noticed one of them to be the nice stranger from earlier. He swiftly perked up. "Oh, Younghoon, right? So we meet again."</p><p> </p><p>"Hello again." He replied, giving Changmin a simple wave. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin turned over to the other person who sat down, recognizing them as the tall stranger who handed him the special edition chocolate bar. "You!" </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself." He put his hand out. "My name's Changmin."</p><p> </p><p>Upon closer inspection, Changmin noticed that the quiet boy was attractive. Pretty. Almost like a doll. He had unusual pink hair that he was sure would've looked awful on anyone else, but this boy seemed to rock it. His hair looked so soft and fluffy that in that moment all Changmin wanted to do was just play with it, but he wouldn't, because that would be weird. For now he'd just think about playing with it. </p><p> </p><p>He had the prettiest brown eyes that he'd ever seen, and his skin looked as if it would've been so soft to the touch. He looked so fragile and delicate. Changmin could hear his heart beating at the site of the really pretty stranger.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of the other boy, he meekly shook his hand, making Changmin spring out of his boy-filled daze when he spoke. "I'm Chanhee," he said softly, diverting his attention to <em>literally anywhere else. </em>He stared at the ground, at his shoes. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked harder to talk to than Younghoon was, but for some reason, he wanted to get along with him as well. Same as with Younghoon. </p><p>v</p><p>"Um," he began, earning the attention of the two boys by either side of him, "so why are you guys still sitting here?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shrugged. "It's raining and I don't wanna get my hair wet, to be honest." Chanhee nodded. "I felt that. I don't wanna get wet either. These shoes are new." Younghoon looked surprised by the pink haired boy's comment. He stretched his hand out. "By the way, I'm Younghoon." He said. Chanhee shook his hand as well. His gloves matched his hair. "Chanhee. Nice to meet you, I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon let out a sigh. "So we're all stuck here until it stops raining, then?" He asked the other two. They nodded. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin picked up one of the chocolate bars from his bag and opened them, unable to resist the scent of the white chocolate masterpiece. "I just don't wanna drive in the rain." He said, mid chew. "And the traffic's pretty bad too."  </p><p> </p><p>"That's smart. You shouldn't drive in conditions you aren't comfortable in." Chanhee added. Changmin offered him a piece of his chocolate bar but Chanhee shook his head, offering it to Younghoon instead, who happily took the boy on his offer. "Crunchy." He commented, earning a hearty squeal of joy from Changmin.</p><p> </p><p>"Right?! It's a new flavor. It's sooo good." </p><p> </p><p>"I'll buy some for myself, then. These kinda smack."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin dug into his shopping cart, pulling out five of the chocolate bars. "You can have them." He said, placing them inside of Younghoon's cart. "I bought a lot. Like, <em>a lot.</em>" Younghoon looked into the bag. "I can see that." </p><p> </p><p>A wave of awkward silence fell upon them, the rain drops above them as well as the distant noises coming from their fellow shoppers being the only source of sound for the boys. Changmin drowned them out, but he still wanted to keep talking to them. He turned to Chanhee, who was surprised at the sudden eye contact. "So Chanhee,"  he began, "do you live around here?" Chanhee nodded. "I got to CU. I'm majoring in mathematics."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stopped chewing on his candy for a second. "Whoa - you too?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked confused. "What do you mean?" </p><p> </p><p>"Apparently we all go to CU." </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon looked dubious. "I've never seen Changmin on campus, but I've especially never seen you, Chanhee."</p><p> </p><p>"I just stay to myself usually," the boy replied, his voice softening. "I usually just sit at the library on campus all day if I'm not at class."</p><p> </p><p>"That explains it. I never go there. I don't like reading." Younghoon agreed. "Same."</p><p> </p><p>Diverting the topic away from school, Chanhee's hair had been on Changmin's mind for a while now. "Chanhee, this is really random, but I really like your hair." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee blushed. "Thank you. I dyed it myself." Changmin gasped in surprise. Whenever he tried dyeing his hair by himself, it always turned out looking awful. So he usually stuck to his normal brown color, though he hoped to try purple one day. "That's really cool! How'd you do it by yourself?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the ground, Chanhee spoke. "I watched a bunch of YouTube videos on dyeing dark hair and it just worked out by itself. Trial and error always works, too."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, maybe you could help me?" Changmin froze in his seat. He didn't mean to say that. The question just naturally slipped out. But it was too late to take back what's already been said. "I've been wanting to dye my hair recently."</p><p> </p><p>"A light purple or lavender. Something like that." Changmin let out an awkward laugh. Chanhee merely nodded in reply, and a wave of silence fell upon them once more. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin saw a stripe of light on the ground in front of him. He turned his head towards the windows, and was met with a ray of sunshine. The rain clouds from earlier dissipated, it seems, and the sun was out. In the distance, he could see a light rainbow. The colors were slightly faded, but the colorful shades were undeniable. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin excitedly pointed to the window. "Guys, look! It stopped raining."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon let out a loud sigh. "Finally... I was getting worried. I was almost about to just make a run for it." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee stood up, putting his things back in the cart. He patted some dust off of his pants and stretched his arms out, eliciting a short yawn. "I'll be off, then." He said, grabbing his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Younghoon did the same. "I have places I should be at right about now. Nice chatting with you two, though! Hopefully we'll all meet on campus?"</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, Changmin's heart sank at their words. He didn't want them to leave. Not just yet. Unsure of what to do, he grabbed their arms in a panic. Chanhee flinched at the sudden contact; Younghoon as well. </p><p> </p><p>"Um." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee blinked. "Do you... need something?"</p><p> </p><p>Changmin blushed, and a constellation of red surrounded his soft facial features. He coughed and slowly let go. "Um, no. I don't need anything. Sorry. Not sure why I did that."</p><p> </p><p>Just as Changmin was about to completely let go of their hands, he noticed a glow coming from below. The light was so bright he could see it through his gloves. He looked down and gasped, coiling away from the two boys and covering his mouth in shock. Regaining his composure, he slipped the gloves off and they fell to the floor, and the glow from his rings encompassed the whole area in an almost angelic glow. </p><p> </p><p>His rings, both of them, changed color. But that wasn't the unusual part. It would be strange - if not concerning - if the colors stayed dormant. This time, the colors changed together, almost as if in unison. And they weren't just any color, they were <em>pink. </em></p><p> </p><p>A soft shade of pink, a pretty bubble gum shade that set Changmin's butterflies loose. This specific shade of pink was reserved for one emotion and one emotion only - love. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin's eyes instantly flew towards the other's hands. What was the chance that not just one but <em>both </em>of his rings would turn the same color, at the same time? He held Chanhee's hands, as he was the closest to him, and looked up at his brown doe eyes, searching for confirmation to go on. He was met with a silent nod, and with that, Changmin slipped off the gloves that covered his rings.</p><p> </p><p>Two rings. And just like Changmin, and both of them were pink. Younghoon slipped his glove off as well, and the three boys joined their hands in a circle. When they did, their rings glowed even more, earning themselves a crowd of ongoing nosy customers who gathered to look at the trio. One person took their phone out and started recording.</p><p> </p><p>"Guys?" Younghoon started, his eyes focused solely on the rings.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin gulped. "Uh huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think we're soulmates... the three of us."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes. "You think?"</p><p> </p><p>Changmin's head was beginning to spin, his mind overwhelmed by the half-formed thoughts swirling through his brain. <em>Is this it? </em> he asked himself. <em>My soulmates? </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I found them? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon suddenly turned around, making eye contact with the crowd of people that came to watch them. He walked away from the others and towards the crowd, shooing them away as he handed them death stares. Soon enough the space around them was empty, with the crowd from earlier having dispersed. Changmin let out a breath of relief - they were making him sorta nervous, as if his nerves weren't already high enough.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you guys wanna like... talk about this somewhere else?" Younghoon began, narrowing his eyes towards his car outside. "Like, we can go to a park or something."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stood up and grabbed his keys. "We can all come to my house? It's close-by. You guys can just follow me in your cars."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shrugged his shoulders. "All right." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin, with his full shopping cart in tow, exited the shop, with the two other boys walking right besides him. They all looked like a bunch of soccer moms, he thought to himself, letting out a slight chuckle. "What?" Chanhee asked him.</p><p> </p><p>"I had a funny thought."</p><p> </p><p>"I like funny thoughts."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to know."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin opened the trunk of the car with a touch of his keys and placed the bags, then proceeding to put the shopping cart in the area where the rest of them had been lined up. He walked back to his car and buckled up, and then he set off, with Chanhee and Younghoon driving right behind him. After a couple of twists and turns they made it to his house, and the duo parked in Changmin's driveway, right behind Changmin's tiny car. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin let them in, closing the door behind them. He directed them to the living room, where they all sat down on the sparkly throw pillow's Changmin bought the other week. "These are cute," Chanhee commented as he was playing with the sequins. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin had to let everything out of his system, now. "This silence is deafening," he began, "so I'm gonna talk first: basically, we're all soulmates." </p><p> </p><p>"So..." Changmin scratched his head. "Nice to meet you two? Should we introduce ourselves again?" </p><p> </p><p>"My name is Ji Changmin, I'm 20, and I'm a junior in college studying dance." He turned towards Chanhee, who was still playing with the pillow. "Chanhee?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee coughed, "Oh..Uh, my name's Choi Chanhee, I'm also 20, and I'm also a junior. But I'm studying math." Changmin jokingly gagged at the mention of the word math, making Chanhee pout.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm last? My name's Kim Younghoon, I'm 21, and I'm a senior. Studying economics. But I also do some modeling on the side." Chanhee raised his brows. "You're a model?"</p><p> </p><p>"You?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shrank in his seat. "Yes?" He said, slightly nervous at what was to come. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought so. You exude huge model energy... I'm not surprised." Younghoon blushed. "Thank you? Is that a compliment?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled. "It is if you want it to be." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin jerked his arms around. "Ahh! Stop flirting! Not without me! Anyways, we're here to talk about this, right? So like, are we all gonna start dating now or-"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee raised his hand. "Hold up. Stop. You guys are accepting this just like that? You don't feel weird about it?" Quieter, he continued, "Isn't it weird to have two soulmates?" </p><p> </p><p>Changmin paused, slightly taken aback. "I mean, personally, I'm done with all the moping and self-judgement. I've already long been through my denial phase. I don't really care about the fact that I'm destined to fall in love with two people. How about you guys?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon spoke first. "I.. I guess I'm the same. I stopped feeling bad about what people said about me as I got older." Chanhee looked at the two of them dubiously. "Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? It's not like anyone had the guts to speak up to me or call me names. I was always the tallest kid in class. That made me the scariest to them." </p><p> </p><p>"Little kids are dumb." Younghoon snorted. "Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee went silent. "Must be nice." He mumbled under his breath. Changmin scooted towards him. "What does that mean?" He asked, holding Chanhee's hand in his. It was cold, but soft, and holding his hand made Changmin feel a warmth that he hadn't felt before.</p><p> </p><p>"Were you picked on for having two rings?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee squeezed his hand in return. "I wouldn't say picked on.. it's more like they talked behind my back. Everyone. Even the other students in uni."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon stood up and sat on the other side of Chanhee. He held his other hand and started drawing circles in his palm. "That's awful," he said, subconsciously drawing swirls. "In uni though? Who cares?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sighed. "My classmates, I guess. And everyone I grew up with. My family." </p><p> </p><p>"But it's whatever. I don't really care anymore."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin raised his brows. "If you don't care anymore, then why did you stop me when I asked if we were all gonna be boyfriends from now on?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee put his finger on his chin. "Well, maybe I care a little bit.. but also we barely know each other. So that too." </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon stifled a laugh. "Oh. Makes sense." </p><p> </p><p>"But seriously though, drop a name and I'll be on their ass. I'm small. They won't see me coming." Younghoon agreed, fervently nodding his head. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shrugged the two of them off. "It's fine. I'll manage. I always have."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin yanked Chanhee's head towards him, pointing his chin up so they were now looking directly at each other. Chanhee tried looked away at the sudden eye contact, only for his attention to be focused back to Changmin. It was hard not to look at him, what with the whole soulmate pull and all. Especially up close. Also Changmin was cute. That was a plus.</p><p> </p><p>"Choi Chanhee! Look. Are you looking at me?" Changmin squeezed his cheeks affectionately, and he noticed that Chanhee looked like a hamster when he did so. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee sighed. "...I'm looking."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin eluded an aura of tender fondness with every word that came out his mouth. "You have two soulmates now. We're gonna be there for you, okay? If there's anything you wanna say..." He turned to Younghoon, "...we'll listen."</p><p> </p><p>"Your ring was always red," Younghoon began, clutching at the boy's weary fingers, "are you gonna tell us why?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee quickly shook his head. "I don't really wanna talk about it..." Changmin intertwined their fingers together, giving his hand a light squeeze. "That's okay! We'll all take baby steps. The important thing is that we found each other." He gave Chanhee a warm smile, the same one he had whenever he gazed at his rings. Except now his rings had led him to the most important people he was ever going to meet in his life.</p><p> </p><p>"Back to the question at hand, though, are all gonna like, start dating? I should tell my mom. Also-"</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shut him up with a hand to his mouth. Changmin looked at him mischievously and gave his palm a lick, making Younghoon instantly recoil his hand in disgust. "Changmin!" He said, wiping his hand on Chanhee's shirt, "What the hell?" </p><p> </p><p>"Why'd you wipe your wet hand on <em>me?!" </em>Chanhee shouted, taking the corner of his shirt that Younghoon touched and rubbing his arm with it. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin fell backwards with laughter. His hearty, genuine laugh made his soulmates laugh with him. "His laugh is so contagious," Chanhee commented in between his chortles.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin had found his soulmates. The people he was going to spend the rest of his life with. They were gonna graduate together, (except for Younghoon, who was going to graduate a year earlier), maybe adopt a puppy together, and maybe even grow old together, with their fruity cocktails in hand as they each took their final breaths. Changmin envisioned the dreams he's had of lover's galore, of the two conventionally attractive soulmates going on walks to the beach, diamond ring in pocket, and he envisioned the three of them in those situations, and the thoughts made his heart skip. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe one day they'd live in a cute little house together, where they'd take turns mowing the lawn and doing the dishes. They'd watch their kids run around and complain about how they too once had that amount of energy, and then maybe they'd all retire together, to live their final years in a quiet island off of a small country, where the only witnesses were them and the moon.</p><p> </p><p>He was going to live the happiest life he could with them, he concluded. And this was only the beginning. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i wanted to finish this so its half assed sry :'(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haunted house mischief!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Changmin?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, love?"</p><p> </p><p>"You know I love you to the end of the world and back, but I'd rather jump off of a cliff twenty times than go in there with you and Hoonie."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin snorted. He put his hands on his hips and laughed, making Chanhee's face redden slightly in embarrassment. "Really, Chanhee? Are you a chicken? Cluck cluck!" Chanhee threw his hands off of his hips. "Haha. Funny." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee turned to Younghoon, who was playing with a gumball machine nearby. Chanhee bent down and tapped his shoulder, greeting Younghoon with a kiss on the cheek. "No fair," Changmin muttered, to which Chanhee stuck his tongue out at him playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee batted his eyelashes. "Hoonie," he began, his voice an octave higher, "your boyfriend is being mean to me." He crossed his arms in front of him and pouted, making Changmin's heart melt at the sight. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh. Is he?" Younghoon asked, his attention focused solely on the gumball machine. Younghoon finally got a gumball to come out of the machine. He was about to put it in his mouth, but Chanhee grabbed it first, and threw it into his. "He is."He said, in between chews, "he's being," <em>chew </em> "..mean."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon sighed and turned towards the duo. "You took my gumball." He mumbled, holding an imaginary gumball in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee blinked. "Do you still want it?" He asked, opening his mouth. Younghoon gently cupped Chanhee's face in his hands and closed his mouth for him. "No thanks."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin walked over to where the two were squatting. "Younghoon, tell your boyfriend that he should stop being a big baby and go into the haunted house with us."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee rolled his eyes and pointed at his smaller boyfriend. "I'm not going into the fucking haunted house - <em>do you want to get possessed by a demon?</em>  That's not sexy at all you know. Do you even understand how many demonic possessions occur in haunted houses?!"  </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a real haunted house, stupid."</p><p> </p><p>"It might not be real but the sentiment is still there!" </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon put his hands out, separating the two. "Ladies, ladies, calm down." He turned towards Changmin, "Changmin, if he doesn't wanna go, then he doesn't have to." Chanhee clapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! At least one of my boyfriends have a brain cell."</p><p> </p><p>"...But Chanhee, it really isn't that bad. I've seen kids get out of that with the blankest looks I've ever seen on their faces. If you choose to go, then you'll be fine." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha!" Said Changmin, pulling an eyelid down and sticking his tongue out at his slightly older partner. "It's not that scary at all! That's what I've been saying."</p><p> </p><p>"You know you don't count, right? You're so desensitized to the horror genre I would be more worried if you did get scared at a movie."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin sighed, "You laugh your way throughout the supposed 'Scariest Movie In The World' just once and your boyfriend never shuts up about it. It wasn't even that scary."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course <em>you </em>would say that."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin placed his finger on his chin, tilting his head quizzically. "Chanhee, what if you just held onto us the whole time? Would that be better?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took a moment to ponder. "...It'd be better, but then won't people will see a grown man latching onto two other grown men? Wouldn't that be weird? What if they stare?"</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon shook his head and placed his hand on his chest. "I will personally beat up anybody who stares at us or calls us weird, Chanhee." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee still wasn't sure. "Will you? Are you sure?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. Remember that one time at the mall when the three of us were holding hands?"</p><p> </p><p>Changmin nodded, raising a knowing finger in the air. "I remember that! You went to town on that jock who pointed at us and laughed. The look on his face when you walked towards him was priceless." Chanhee was giggling at the memory. It really was a priceless moment, and he initially felt extremely relieved to see the jerk get what he deserved that day. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee decided to give in to the younger boy's demands. "I guess I'll go then." Changmin squealed in relief. "Yay! I didn't wanna go with just Younghoon. He wouldn't have screamed. It wouldn't have been as fun." </p><p>Younghoon nudged him in the side. "I mean, I could pretend to scream if you want?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee and Changmin both gave him a blank look. The older boy raised his arms in defeat. "Okay. Guess not. No fake screaming from me, swear"</p><p> </p><p>Changmin quickly stood up and dragged his two boyfriends all the way to the haunted house's entrance. Their arms were all laced together, like a group of children walking home from school, as they made their way there. </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon pulled his wallet out of his pocket, handing the person at the front desk $30 for the three of them. The cashier rang them up and wished the trio on their way, to which Changmin stayed behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you make it really scary? Like, the scariest it can be?" He asked, eyeing the two at the front to make sure they weren't listening.</p><p><br/>
The cashier laughed and pulled out a walkie talkie. "Sure." They said some words into the device and Changmin scurried up to catch up to the boys, who waited for them a couple feet away. </p><p> </p><p>"What did you talk about?" Chanhee asked, putting his phone in his back pocket when his boyfriend arrived. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how long we'd be in here for." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee narrowed his eyes. "Somehow, I don't believe that."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin laughed. "Don't worry about it! Now come on. Let's go get scared."</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon lifted the curtain to the entrance up and they were instantly met with darkness. Changmin's eyes took a minute to adjust to the sudden lack of light, but he wasn't too terrified yet, unlike the person to his right, who was holding onto his bicep for his dear life.</p><p> </p><p>They took one step into the haunted house, and then another, almost robotically, as if their every step was calculated. This was mostly due to Chanhee, who was marching like a toy soldier. </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon gave the pink haired boy a supportive pat on the back. "Are you okay?" He asked the younger boy, giving him a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee smiled awkwardly. "Oh I'm doing great. Amazing. Spectacular. Everything's okay here." He replied, without an ounce of enthusiasm. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh really?" Changmin whispered, suddenly pouncing on his boyfriend, rejoicing in the scream that came out of him. "Not funny!" Chanhee whisper-shouted, to which Changmin kept on laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, Chanhee, you should've seen the look on your face! You're so cute." Changmin held Chanhee's face in his hands and gave him a kiss on his nose, to which Chanhee's face turned a pretty shade of red. "..Whatever." Chanhee grumbled, poking Changmin in the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon couldn't help but laugh, until he stopped laughing, partly in due to something grabbing his attention in the corner of his eye. "Guys, what's that?" He commented, looking at something he bumped into on the ground. He bent down and picked it up, only to let out a yelp when he noticed just what he had picked up. It fell out of his hands and landed on Chanhee's shoe, and he picked it up as well, out of curiosity. "Huh?" </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee let out a deafening scream and instantly ran to hide behind Younghoon. He pointed at the ground and covered his eyes. "A skull! There was a fucking skull on the ground! And oh my God I touched it!!" </p><p> </p><p>Changmin's eyes lit up. "A skull? Where?" <em>A skull! Nice! </em></p><p> </p><p>"There!" </p><p> </p><p>It was a skull. Changmin threw the skull in the air, smiling to himself at how Younghoon and Chanhee looked at him with pure horror in their faces. "Ji Changmin have you lost your mind?!" </p><p> </p><p>Changmin juggled the skull in one hand. "It's fake, obviously. It's made out of plastic. See?" He threw the skull at his same aged boyfriend. Chanhee jumped away to avoid the skull, and hid behind Younghoon once more. "You're evil! I didn't come in here for this! Hoonie," he raised an accusing finger at Changmin, "go yell at him!" </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon sighed. "Changmin," he started, with that patient voice that instantly made Changmin's butterflies leap out of his chest, "you know how he gets with this type of stuff."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin pouted and threw the fake skull to the ground. "Yes, I know." He muttered under his breath. </p><p> </p><p>"So no more scaring Chanhee?"</p><p> </p><p>Changmin crossed his arms across his chest. He scoffed, looking of into the side. "I never said that." He ran off in front of them, leaving the two behind in the dark. He paused for a moment and looked back, giving the duo a wave. "See you guys at the end!" he shouted, running off into the darkness. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee face palmed himself. "What am I supposed to do with him?" He mumbled, watching his figure disappear in the distance. A lavender glow basked the room they were in suddenly, the shine blinding Chanhee for a moment. The duo looked down at their rings, groaning loudly at how Changmin's rings had turned purple. "Mischievous, huh?" Younghoon whispered, admiring the pretty change in color.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't stand him. First he forces me in here, then he leaves, and now he's feeling mischievous? What is this, a carnival? Is he a leprechaun?"</p><p> </p><p>An idea popped into Younghoon's head. "You know, Chanhee, what if <em>we</em> try to scare him?" He suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shook his head. "No, that wouldn't work. Changmin? He isn't scared of anything. He wasn't even scared after that drunk dude came to our apartment and 3am in the morning and started banging on the door."</p><p> </p><p>"I remember that! I almost pissed myself."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too! But Changmin just went and yelled at him for interrupting his sleep!"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee put a finger to his chin. "I just thought of something." He looked around before taking his phone out of his pocket, setting the flash to the lowest setting and turning it on. He was instantly stopped by Younghoon, but he swatted his hand away. "You aren't supposed to have the flash on! It ruins the whole experience."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee shushed him, raising a finger to his lips. "I'm looking for something! Try to find the skull from earlier. I have an idea." </p><p> </p><p>"The skull isn't gonna work. You saw how he played with it just now."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee grinned. "True! But, I just thought of a fool-proof idea guaranteed to scare Changmin! Or get a dolphin scream from him at least." </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon scooted closer to Chanhee. "...I'm listening. What's the plan?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do.. do they think I can't hear them?" Changmin whispered to himself, his head popping out from the door way in classic mystery gang fashion to spy on his two soulmates. He was planning on seeing the whole attraction without them, as they didn't seem as enthused about getting scared off his ass as he was, but he was beginning to feel guilty for abandoning them so he was starting to make his way back. Only to find that they were scheming against him. </p><p> </p><p>He thought that it was cute of them to work together on something, as they were the last ones to get close to each other in their relationship, but this <em>had </em>to be going too far. How could the most harmless people in the world possibly scare him? They didn't have a scary bone in their body. </p><p> </p><p>Changmin looked up at a camera that was placed on the ceiling. He gave the camera a thumbs up, letting the person at the front desk know that it was time to up the antics. Changmin was determined on letting them experience the haunted house experience in its absolute fullest.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin heard whispers coming from their direction. Panicking, he hid behind a prop, letting the giant skeleton cover his tiny body in the darkness. "Do you think he's at the end already?" Changmin heard a voice say, one that he identified as Younghoon.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. Knowing Changmin, he's probably taking pictures with the props." </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon laughed. "You're right. Or he's trying to have a stare contest with one of the undead plastic corpses."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet our Changminie would win."</p><p> </p><p>"He'd get so pissed at the fake corpse that he'd force it to blink. He'd play with it's eye. I feel for the poor thing."</p><p> </p><p>The two of them laughed, all in spite of Changmin, who wanted to laugh with them but couldn't. He had a plan in motion, and he didn't want his cover blown. The two boys walked past him, not noticing their tiny partner on the ground. When they were far enough down the hallway, Changmin threw the skeleton aside, and proceeded walking as carefully as he could behind them. </p><p> </p><p>"Younghoon," Chanhee started, after noticing something unusual, "why is it so quiet? Weren't there other people in here?" </p><p> </p><p>"Were there?" Younghoon turned around. Changmin quickly ducked. Luckily, Younghoon didn't see him. "Huh. There's no one down the hall." </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee's voice got quiet. "That's weird. I swear this place was packed when we arrived. Didn't you see the couple in front of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's true. Maybe they just got out faster?" Younghoon hummed. "I guess. Weird." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin noticed this as well. Right after he told the person at the front desk to make it scarier, it was almost as if the entire attraction was emptied out just for them. He wondered where the rest of them went, but didn't give it too much thought.</p><p> </p><p>All was going well for the duo until a bat flew into them. Chanhee yelped, viciously swatting at the air in front of him. Younghoon more or less did nothing. These types of scares were similar to pranks, and they didn't scare the 6ft tall model.</p><p> </p><p>"Where the fuck did they get a bat?" Chanhee said, looking into a distorted mirror next to him and pulling a fake feather out of his hair. "Isn't that too much? Do bats even have feathers?" </p><p> </p><p>"I've never really thought about it. <em>Do</em> bats have feathers?"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee took a moment to think. "I don't think they do. Anyways, let's keep going! We should meet up with Changmin. I wanna get out of here." Chanhee felt a shiver crawl up his back. "I don't like the energy in here. It feels off." Younghoon agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin stifled a laugh. He gasped and hurriedly covered his mouth, but Chanhee heard him already. He whipped his head around in Changmin's direction, taking slow, careful steps towards him. Changmin took this as his moment to shine and jumped out, his hands out in a claw-like stance. "Rawr!" He screamed, a wide grin stretched across his soft features. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee yelped and held his chest, placing his hand on his knees. He was gasping in between pants. Changmin rolled his eyes. "You're so dramatic, babe. It was just a little scare." </p><p> </p><p>"Ji Changmin you monster! You almost just killed me! I wasn't expecting to actually be scared in here!" </p><p> </p><p>Changmin busted into laughter, soon followed by Younghoon. Chanhee gave in and giggled a little too, because no matter how high his heart rate must've been, seeing his boyfriends having fun was worth it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh God Chanhee, you should've seen your face. It was so cute!" Changmin cooed and pinched Chanhee's cheeks. Chanhee swatted his hand away only for Changmin to slyly pinch his cheeks again.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon watched the two of them fondly. It took Chanhee a long time to adjust to the two of them, but now they were as close as soulmates could get. They all loved each other to the end of the world and back, and seeing Chanhee smile so happily made him feel things that he hadn't felt prior to meeting his soulmates. He hugged the two of them in a bear-like embrace. He picked them up and spun them around, earning giggles from the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Younghoon set them down."You know, we should do this more."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee immediately spoke."What, go to haunted houses? No thank you." Changmin eagerly raised his hand. "I think we should do just that! You can never have too many haunted houses."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes you can. You're going to get possessed one day."</p><p> </p><p>"And? I'll drive out the demon with my pure spirit."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee snorted. "You? Pure? If you say so." </p><p> </p><p>Younghoon laughed. "No, silly. I mean just the three of us. Having fun together." Chanhee smiled. "I think that's a great idea." </p><p> </p><p>"Me too!" Changmin said, hugging Younghoon from the back. "So... haunted bridge next?" </p><p> </p><p>"Changmin!" Chanhee shouted, exasperatedly. He gave Changmin's shoulder a light punch. "Kidding!"</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee looked around the hallway, squinting his eyes for something in particular. "There!" He pointed, eyeing the large neon sign labeled 'EXIT'. "I can't wait to get the hell out of come.. let's go!"</p><p> </p><p>"Awww." Replied Changmin. "I had fun in here." </p><p> </p><p>"You can have fun literally anywhere else." Chanhee deadpanned, with not an ounce of sympathy for his younger soulmate. Changmin groaned. "I guess."</p><p> </p><p>"So long as all of us are together, we can have fun anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>Chanhee squealed and squatted to the ground. "That's so cringey! Ah!" Changmin squatted down to his level. "But I'm right? If I'm with you, then I'm having fun." Younghoon pouted and joined the three on the ground. "Don't forget about me," he mumbled. Chanhee pulled him in for a hug, landing a kiss in the middle of his forehead. "How can I forget about my Hoonie?" He said, brushing his finger through his soft strands of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Changmin left a kiss on Younghoon's forehead as well, making Younghoon purr happily at the attention he got from his boyfriends. His heart was so full. </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home. I wanna make us a nice dinner." Changmin started, standing up first. He helped Chanhee up and patted the dust off of his pants. "We can think of where to go next after our stomachs are full."</p><p> </p><p>"Good idea." Chanhee kissed him on the cheek. </p><p> </p><p>Chanhee held Changmin and Younghoon's hands, and the three of them walked out of the haunted house together. Their soulmate rings glowed, covering the entire hallway in a pink glow. "I hated this place," he began, squeezing their hands tight, "and I'm not gonna be returning, but we had fun in here. I guess."</p><p> </p><p>Changmin screeched. "Yes! So it wasn't that bad right? We can come back one day right?!" </p><p> </p><p>"No. But I fuck with you for trying." </p><p> </p><p>Changmin laughed, and the sound of his laughter sounded like music to his soulmates ears. They swore they'd never get tired of hearing it. "I'll take what I can get, babe!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this fic was originally very ,,, Very sad but i changed it up halfway bc i was in pain ur welcome<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>